A Galaxy Far, Far Away
by Eliatra Sabre
Summary: KotOR:SGA crossover w:LS Fem Revan. When Anitra, Bastila and Carth find a stargate on Manaan, they aren't half as surprised as Sheppard is at discovering Jedi on the other side of the gate. When disaster forces them all back to Atlantis, can they return?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Sci-Fi/humor

**Category: **Stargate: Atlantis/Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic I crossover

**Main characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex, Elizabeth Weir, **and** Anitra Vallya (as LS Female Revan), Carth Onasi, and Bastila Shan

**Rating: **K+ (maybe T later? not sure, I haven't gotten there yet)

**Setting: **For KotOR, only a few Star Maps in (i.e., Anitra hasn't discovered she's Revan yet but they're off Dantooine); for SGA, sometime in the third season or so. I don't keep up with the show as strictly as I should so I can't tell you the exact episode or anything.

**Pairings (if any):** All hetero, probably nothing serious; tentative Carth/Revan, plus other fun stuff.

* * *

**A Galaxy Far, Far Away**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Anitra Vallya was nervous. _No,_ she reconsidered, _not nervous. More like…terrified to the point that concentrating on this idiotic mission is the only thing that will help me stay sane._

The hollow drip of ice-cold water onto slick metal floors echoed around them, providing an offbeat rhythm to the fast tempo of their boot steps. Every distant groan, creak, and scrabbling—whether imagined or real—made the Jedi's shoulders tense a little more as she strained to look ahead through the gloom that saturated the Hrakert Rift station with the same bone-chilling cold as a fog. Groups of crazed Selkath, driven past the brink of sanity by some unknown entity, had already assaulted them and died beneath their lightsabers several times by now. She had come to expect them every time the small party opened a new door, but they weren't what she feared. Neither did she fear the firaxa sharks looming outside the windows at every observatory, watching them as a cat eyes fish in a bowl.

No, it was the choking closeness of the rooms, the way no natural light penetrated these depths. There was only the abysmal, impenetrable depth of the ocean beyond where even light lost its way, and the discomforting gleam of warning strobes flashing a dull red on airlock doors. It was the stale, rotting air: not fresh like the spray on the vast ocean's surface, but dank and suffocating, the smell enough to make her lungs feel poisoned with every breath. It was the knowledge that there was enough pressure weighing down on every square inch of this base that, should the tiniest crack appear, they would all be crushed instantaneously.

Anitra _hated_ hanging her life on such a precarious thing.

Bastila, a too-large flight jacket engulfing her slender frame against the chill, followed on her right. She was more stony-faced than usual, the only indication that the base might be getting to her, too. Though Anitra suspected it was just as likely the younger woman was picking up on her own nervousness through their bond, she couldn't help wondering if Bastila had some indisposition against small, dark, damp places. Didn't everyone?

Carth, probably sensing Anitra's discomfort as well, brushed her shoulder lightly as she came to a stop at a corridor juncture after a particularly loud groan from somewhere beyond them. Startled, she spun on her heel and faced him. _"What?"_ The whisper came out much fiercer than she'd intended, and she winced apologetically at him.

He lifted his shoulder in a tiny shrug of acceptance, one of the many gestures that had become part of a silent language between them. "I thought I heard something from in there." He nodded toward a door about fifty feet down the left side of the hallway ahead of them. "Might be survivors."

"He's right," announced Bastila. "There might be more miners trapped in there… it looks like an airlock."

Anitra sighed but started down the corridor. "Right, like the last surviving miner we discovered? _'Fast food for fishies, ahahahahaha!'_" She mimicked the crazed cackle of the man who had refused to step out of the weapons locker earlier.

"Surely they can't all be insane," Bastila replied coolly. "Honestly, must you be so childish?"

"She's nervous," Carth said, surprisingly jumping to her defense. "Don't tell me you can't feel it, Miss I-have-a-special-bond-and-don't-you-forget-it!"

"I'm not nervous," Anitra muttered as she pressed the release for the airlock prep chamber door, which opened into a room with a few shelves of old enviro suits. "And knock it off."

Entering the chamber, she pushed a loose clump of jet-black bangs behind one ear and scanned the airlock console. The airlock was apparently clear and ready to be opened up to the base, though the readout didn't tell her any more than that. There was still a murmur of voices from beyond the thick doors—a trap? There was no prickle of warning in the Force—something she had come to sense carefully for in dangerous areas since her training as a Jedi—so she punched the first airlock release and ushered her team into the small room. Carth moved swiftly to the second console to close the door behind them and opened the next door before Anitra's sudden claustrophobia had a chance to take hold.

"Hey!"

Anitra and Bastila both reflexively whipped out their lightsabers—Bastila's gold, Anitra's a brilliant emerald—and dropped into a fighting stance as the muzzles of four different weapons bristled at them from the group of people standing in the middle of the room. After a moment of tense silence in which no shots were fired, Anitra relaxed and lowered her saber, though she kept it ignited.

"It's alright," said the dark-haired man at the front of the group, cautiously lowering his gun a few inches and surveying her warily with pale green eyes. "We're not going to hurt you. Uh… mind lowering that thing for a sec?" His gaze strayed to Carth, who was still holding his pistols and prepared to shoot at a moment's notice.

"We mean no harm," added a shorter, bronze-skinned woman to his right, her voice soothing. The towering, dreadlocked giant of a man on the leader's left glowered at them with an expression that was a direct contrast to her words, but he lowered his own weapon—a hefty-looking blaster of indeterminate make—a few reluctant inches.

Keeping an eye on them, Anitra nodded shallowly to Carth before looking back at the group—and more importantly, the _thing_ behind them. It was odd enough that none of them was wearing anything close to the Selkath mining uniforms everyone else on the base had been, but the fact that there was a massive, upright ring filled with an undulating liquid just a few feet away was a little more alarming. Was this the Manaan Star Map? But it looked nothing like the others, and these people were certainly neither holograms nor Rakata. Realizing the leader was still tensely eyeing her lightsaber, she switched it off and took a step forward. "Who are you?"

The man relaxed as first Anitra's, then Bastila's sabers hissed into silence. "We could ask you the same thing," he said guardedly. "You guys look like you stepped right out of _Star Wars_."

"Sheppard!" An anxious-looking man with receding brown hair reproached him. "You can't say that!" He paused, then looked back at Anitra, curiosity obviously overcoming his sense of propriety at the other man's remark. "That being said, are those really-"

Whatever he was about to say was abruptly cut off as a rending, metallic groan roared around them. Anitra's stomach rose to her throat as she realized exactly what it was. Bastila voiced her fears, her voice somehow rising above the din.

"The airlock is going to give way!"

Sheppard's eyes widened as an ear-splitting crack sounded from the outer doors on the right side of the chamber. They bulged inward, sprays of water forcing their way through. "GO GO GO!" he yelled frantically. His team needed no further urging, but spun and darted into the rippling surface of the ring, vanishing as though through a curtain. Anitra was frozen in terror until she realized someone—Sheppard—had roughly grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward the ring.

The wrenching squeal of foot-thick metal tearing under the strain was deafening, and it kept getting louder as time seemed to shudder to a halt. Dreamlike, Anitra glanced over her shoulder, her other hand floating out behind her to grab whoever was closest. Carth was already sprinting forward, one hand on Bastila's back, propelling her ahead. The two of them collided with her, sending them all sprawling through the air—

The collapsing airlock roared mightily as the ocean won the war of pressure and surged into the room. Anitra closed her eyes and prayed…

* * *

A/N: Would you believe this is my first Stargate fic? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Let me know if this is worth continuing! . 

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis, Star Wars, lightsabers, Manaan, or any of that other stuff, nor am I planning on making money with this. If I did, John Sheppard would be my husband and we would be Jedi swashbucklers on Corellia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Earlier that day…**_

The gate room in Atlantis was awash with excitement. The last few weeks had proved exceedingly fruitful as far as the scientific teams were concerned. Several ZPMs had been discovered on planets with communities more than willing to trade them, and a newly found device in an outlying lab in the city had given McKay's team something new to work on in the lull between crises. Like many of the city's computers, the device hadn't divulged its secrets willingly. However, Rodney inevitably figured out the machine's purpose, and it was with an air of unmistakable glee that he burst into Elizabeth Weir's office just as she was settling down with a cup of coffee and a list of mission reports to be reviewed and filed.

"Elizabeth! You remember that machine that Lorne found in the new lab in the east wing?" He nearly skidded into her desk and caught himself on the edge of it, leaning toward her with feverishly bright eyes.

She took in his disheveled appearance and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but it's a little early for scientific advancements, isn't it?"

"I never got to bed, just had to finish working through the last of the program." He raked a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Weir noted his bloodshot eyes and made a mental note to see if he'd kept Zelenka and the others up all night, too. "Elizabeth, it's an Ancient workaround for intergalactic wormhole power consumption. Granted, it's a work in progress and there are a still a lot of bugs and incomplete code, and it could be a few days before I can get it working properly, but they already tested it and—"

"Rodney, hold on. What is it, in laymen's terms? What does it do?"

"It's a way to dial gates in _other galaxies_ without using as much power. It's flawed in that you have to have slightly different program for every address; you can't just plug in any location and go. And if the programming is wrong, the results could be…bad. There are a couple of addresses in the system already, though, and I am _this_ close to having them ready to be checked out."

"Wait, we have addresses to other galaxies? Are there names for them? Information?"

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Mission reports long forgotten, Elizabeth had rushed to the lab with him and spent the better part of the day peering over his shoulder, along with a growing number of interested Atlantis personnel as the hours wore on. Even Sheppard had dropped by a few times, wondering how soon the device would be ready to open a gate to a new galaxy.

"Soon," McKay promised.

At that, the intrepid Lieutenant Colonel had immediately turned to Elizabeth with hopeful eyes.

"No," she said firmly before he could say a word.

"You're not exactly stopping _him_," Sheppard pointed out in protest, glancing sideways at the oblivious McKay.

"Let's talk," Weir said diplomatically, ushering him out of the crowded lab and down the hall.

Sheppard started talking as soon as they were out of earshot of the lab's occupants. "Look, Elizabeth, I'm sure I don't have to convince you of the…the scientific value of intergalactic travel. And just think of the allies we could make!"

"Or enemies," she pointed out. "There is always the possibility that something even worse than the Wraith is waiting at those addresses. Why do you think the project never got completed?"

"I don't know, maybe they got sidetracked by the problems they were having in _this_ galaxy? And what kind of pessimistic thinking is that, anyway? If you were worried about traveling to another galaxy, you never would have come here in the first place." His voice was rising in frustration.

"John, don't." Her sharp look quelled his temper. "You know the danger as well as I do. We can't just go running into a new galaxy without thinking of the consequences!"

"I know." He sighed. "Can we at least try sending a MALP through, just to see if there's anything on the other side? For all we know, those addresses could be space gates, or underwater."

Weir considered, her pace slowing as they approached the mess hall. "All right," she conceded, "one MALP for the first address that Rodney can ensure we'll be able to contact safely."

"And then a team, if it's safe?" Sheppard asked eagerly.

"We'll see."

He practically bounced into the dining hall as though she'd actually said yes. "Let's get them something to eat. McKay always thinks better on a full stomach."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed him in.

-----

That evening saw a triumphant, if bloodshot-eyed, McKay as he wrapped up the final lines of code and stood up triumphantly from where he'd been sitting at the console. "I've done it! It's ready! We may now venture into…" he paused to consult the screen, "ah, a yet unnamed galaxy safely and with only twice the usual amount of power used to dial a stargate, thanks to the brilliant yet modest Rodney McKay!"

Zelenka cleared his throat from the corner where he had been working.

"And with minor contributions from Radek Zelenka," Rodney added quickly.

"Great work, Rodney." Elizabeth beamed at him.

"So, are we going, or what?" Rodney asked, clasping his hands together expectantly. All eyes turned to Weir.

She cleared her throat and ignored Sheppard, who looked ready to dash out of the lab and suit up for combat at a moment's notice. "We have decided to send a MALP through the gate first, in the event that something… happens," her gaze shifted briefly to McKay, "or that the environment on the other side is hostile. We'll decide after it comes back what is to be done. We still don't have much information on these addresses, so it's best that we play it as safe as possible for now."

Excited chatter immediately filled the small lab when she finished speaking. A few of the scientists hurried out to prepare the MALP while Rodney bent over the device to connect it to the stargate's power source—"through a protected circuit," he informed Elizabeth, "just in case there's a surge or some other anomaly, to keep it from damaging anything important."

Satisfied he had the device under control, Weir left him with Zelenka and the others and started toward the gateroom. Sheppard fell into step beside her, hands in his pockets and a bounce in his step. She glanced at him and couldn't hide a tiny smile at his poorly masked enthusiasm. "Yes, John?"

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly, raising his eyebrows innocently. "I just like walking next to you, that's all." A brief pause. Elizabeth waited. "Do you think we should get ready… just in case?"

"John, we don't even know if this thing is going to work. And _if_ it does… are you sure you want to be responsible for whatever's waiting on the other side?"

His grin was brief and wry. "Hey, we've dealt with Wraith, replicators, and the Genii. How bad could it be?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered as they entered the gateroom and climbed the stairs. The MALP was already in position before the iris, a team of Marines arranged at the edges of the room. McKay arrived at the control center a few minutes later, laptop in hand. "Everything's ready," he informed Elizabeth cheerfully.

She inhaled deeply and nodded to the control technician at the DHD. "Dial the gate."

-----

_**Forty-five minutes later…**_

Elizabeth clenched the balcony railing, knuckles turning white with the pressure. The team had been gone for ten minutes, the gate shut down after their departure and the gateroom's occupants tense with vicarious excitement. The MALP had returned with surprisingly boring footage: a large, empty, metal-walled room with two sets of wide airlock doors. Confident the area was livable and secure, Weir had given Sheppard's team permission to depart soon after the MALP returned safely. They hadn't been sure how long they would be gone, but Elizabeth could acutely sense every second pass and silently prayed for their quick and safe return. She wasn't sure _why_ the uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach had only grown worse since the gate had closed on Teyla's heels. Usually she trusted the more-than-capable team to handle itself in an emergency…

She jumped visibly as the warning alarm resounded around them. "Incoming wormhole. Colonel Sheppard's IDC," the tech announced.

"Let them through!" Weir called, hurrying down the stairs.

The gate established with the familiar _sploosh_, but no one stepped through. The Marines bristled at the edge of the room. Seconds passed even slower; she tapped her earpiece and crossed her arms. "Sheppard? Please respond."

Silence.

Two minutes passed with only the stargate's tranquil blue glow to reassure her that _anything_ was on the other side of the gate. She turned to move back up the staircase and found Lorne coming down to meet her, already having anticipated her command.

"Dr. Weir?"

"Assemble a team," she said brusquely.

But she had barely reached the bottom of the stairs again when Teyla darted through the gate, swiftly followed by Ronon, McKay—Sheppard—and another woman half ran, half fell through the gate after him, then another woman and a man, both of whom hit the floor painfully as though they had vaulted rather than ran through the gate. The wormhole closed of its own accord on their heels and the Marines closed in around the group, Sheppard in the midst of the three newcomers.

"What happened?" Weir demanded, swiftly closing the distance between herself and the team.

"It was apparently an underwater facility," Teyla volunteered. "The room started to collapse as we were about to return through the stargate."

Sheppard climbed to his feet and helped the dark-haired woman stand up. The other two rose as well and stared around in surprise at the gateroom, whose bright lights and furnishings stood in stark contrast to the dank station a galaxy away.

"Where are we?" the man, auburn-haired with the look of a soldier about him, wondered aloud.

"You can lower your weapons," the brunette woman commented icily.

"It's a precaution, Bastila," the one at Sheppard's side admonished. She seemed to remember herself and surveyed the silent crowd around them, eyes finally landing on John. "You aren't with Malak, are you? What is this place?"

Weir stepped forward as Sheppard nodded at the Marines to relax their stance. "This is the city of Atlantis, in the Pegasus galaxy." Bastila gasped sharply. "It was built by the Ancients, if that's…familiar to you, at all. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the leader of the expedition."

The black-haired woman blinked in comprehension. "The Pegasus…_galaxy?_ We aren't on Manaan anymore?"

"Manaan? Is that your home?" Teyla asked.

"No, just one of many destinations. We were searching for a Star Map in the Hrakert Rift." She paused, raked her fingers back through her hair in bewilderment, then shook her head slightly and offered Elizabeth a small smile. "I apologize. You must want to know who we are. I am Anitra Vallya, and this is Bastila Shan and Carth Onasi. Carth is a Republic pilot, and Bastila and I are both members of the Jedi Order."


End file.
